Princess
by Roses and the internet
Summary: Esmeraude is hurt by Dimande over and over until she finally snapped. Black moon survives AU, originally meant to be a piece of Perfection Doesn't Last.
1. Awakening

Esmeraude wasn't really the over the top, flamboyant girl that everyone thought she was. In reality she was quiet and reserved, her laugh wasn't really that annoying instead it was short and quiet. All of the Black Moon Clan was so shocked when she changed, to this day Rubis still can't figure it out. Saphir figured it out immediately, and Dimande knew but he simply used it his advantage. What none of them realized was that each time Dimande used her it broke Esmeraude a little but her pride thought it meant he cared. So when he dropped her for Serenity it completely destroyed her. And now she was back on Nemesis forced to listen to Dimande's temper tantrum on how they lost.

She was unable to stand it any longer. She stood and left her anger, pain, and despair finally going over. She knew she had to get out, not just out of the room but out of the palace.

She knew exactly what she had to do, "Nemesis crystal power!"

For the first time she was able to transform, but this wasn't her guardian outfit, she remembered that much. A long elegant black dress with a knee length split up the side and a semi-trasparent black cape behind it. Her fan appeared in her hands and it glowed with an odd dark aura.

When she reached the gates of the palace the guards stood in front of her in an effort to stop her. She moved her hands apart and a black wind flew across and blew them away and opened the door.

As dangerous as Nemesis was it a all seemed to bend to her will, every time she passed something living it bowed and awaited her orders. She knew that she was the one in control, she had known it for a while but she hadn't been able to transform before now.

After walking for a while she found herself at a mountain. Smirking she waved her hand and what would be black wind turned into black crystal. All she had to do was imagine what she wanted it to look like and it worked for her. The dark energy swirled around the mountain and took the shape of a black crystal palace.

The wind lifted her up to the balcony and she looked over the planet, it was her's not Dimande's.

"Princess Esmeraude," she mused. Dimande may have the wise man and her friends/servants but she could control the entire planet. She turned away from the balcony and the doors slammed behind her.

**~Back with Dimande and company~**

They were all worried about Esmeraude, no one could find her and they had searched the entire palace.

"You don't think she left," Rubis said. The planet was extremely deadly, the flora was poisonous and all of the fauna was viscous.

"You don't say!" Saphir snapped making everyone stare at him.

"Saphir we're all worried about her but acting like that won't find her," Calaveras responded calmly.

"Besides she's the guardian of the planet what's the worst that could happen to her," Koan said with a shrug.

"What?!" Dimande and Rubis said in union turning towards Koan.

"Koan!" all of the other sisters and Saphir said glaring at the youngest sister.

"My bad," she said quietly.

"What do you mean she's the guardian of the planet" Dimande asked.

Berthir covered her sister's mouth before she could say anything else.

"No," Petz said removing her sisters hand, "It's time we explain it to them"

"Esmeraude is Sailor Nemesis, born to protect the planet and serve as a guardian to the princess Metis of the dark planet. After the dark planet was knocked to earth Esmeraude lost the ability to transform and we thought it was because it was because she was to far away from Metis. But our new theory is that maybe we have failed as her supporters or possibly just being here was holding her back"

"Wait what do you mean when you say 'her supporters?" Rubis asked.

The sisters nodded at each other, "We are the guardians of each of the satellites orbiting Nemesis"

The others looked shocked even Saphir didn't know about this.

"Esmeraude left and maybe when she finally felt like she didn't have to be here anymore it gave her the power to transform"

Then the memories of the past came flooding back to all of them, meeting Serenity for the first time back in the days of the silver millennium with Metis and the other guardians along with the jewel kingdom, the day that Esmeraude took the throne, and the day everything moved and how it caused the death of most of their population.

"Princess Esmeraude," Saphir thought out loud. He turned and ran for the door, he was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. His feet seemed to know exactly where to go. He remembered that the wise man didn't live here originally. Nemesis used to be a be beautiful and peaceful planet all under the rule of it's queen Emerald and her daughter Esmeraude who would someday inherit the throne. The guardians of the satellites that came often to visit the princess and how the met Metis for the first time and that was the first time he had ever seen Esmeraude bow to anyone. He knew that he was meant to be with her, they were in love in their past life as were Calaveras and Rubis. But it was not to be. Something happened and it caused the planets to move causing lots of death, most of the palace collapsed and killed queen Emerald but miraculously the princess lived. He heard footsteps behind him and found the others running after him.

They found the mountain which had the palace built around it, it was completely magnificent, "Esmeraude built this?" Rubis asked.

"Well this is nice and all but how do we get in?" Dimande asked and he was right, there wasn't a staircase or anything for getting up.

"This way," Berthir said walking away.

"Are you sure?" Koan asked

"It's definitely this way" Calaveras backed her up

We followed the two until we reached a small cave.

"I hope it's still in tact," Calaveras muttered to herself.

"What?" Saphir asked

His question didn't last long because the answer was a large obsidian staircase, still in perfect condition and completely smooth.

"That's impossible. How long has this been here?" Dimande asked.

Calaveras ran up the stairs followed by the others, "Now if I'm correct the entrance should be right around here"

Koan leaned against of the wall and it glowed purple, "What the?!"

The others went wide-eyed and Berthir touched the panel next to her's and it closed bright blue, Calaveras did the same and hers turned gold, and Petz touched the last one and it turned green. Large double doors appeared in the empty panel.

"Look at you guys" Rubis said in complete shock.

The sisters looked at themselves and found that they were in their sailor senshi uniforms, the sisters hi-fived and went through the doors. The others followed, cautiously and they found themselves in an underground room. It was well lit and shining black, green, red, white, blue, and other colors.

"Where are we?" Dimande asked

"The old palace, my palace," Esmeraude said walking down the steps, her cape trailing behind her

"Esmeraude!" Saphir exclaimed running towards her, when he got to the bottom of the stairs her hit some sort of barrier. It pulsed with dark energy and pushed him backwards.

"Leave," she said with a scowl. The others looked at her, the power was coming off of her in waves just like it did Metis.

"I said leave," she said again but this time she held her hand up and the Spectre sisters levanted to her and with a final wave of her hand an obsidian wall rose in front of the staircase, blocking any further entrance.

"How did she…" Dimande trailed off. The others shrugged and just stared at the wall that stood between them and their princess.

"Did you see the way she looked at me," Saphir said heartbroken, thinking about the look on Esmeraude's face when he ran to her.

**~In another part of the castle~**

"So I see you were not only able to transform but regain your memories," Esmeraude said as she sat on her throne of crystal.

The sisters nodded and stared at her.

This was the beginning of something, be it strange, beautiful, or bad. It would definitely be something.

* * *

_**I doomed myself the moment I stepped into that world. I knew that. But you did it too, we followed each other into the dark and what we're experiencing now is a reaction to the light.**_

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be a piece from perfection doesn't last but then I realized that it would work really well as a stand alone fic so here it is. There will be another chapter and just a little note Esmeraude's dress looks like a black version Elsa's from frozen.**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii Doughnuts**

**~Roses**


	2. You forced me

**A/N: the story's only been up for a little bit and it already has a favorite and a follow. I feel so loved. Now with that out of the way, **** I'd like to give you an update on my other stories. **

**TLMOTG is currently in progress and I'd like to get over 30 chapters before I do the ending which I already have planned.**

**Shock: The second chapter is being typed but my iPad doesn't pick up the same wifi my laptop does so I can't transfer what I've typed just yet. I hope to have the next chapter up by new years.**

**Beyond the barricade: The two reviews that I got inspired me to keep writing, thank you again if your reading this. Chapter 5 is almost done, I'm going to stretch that plot out as long as I can before I end it, I already have that ending planed too.**

**The Galactics: I have so many ideas for this story so the chapters are going a little slow because I have gotten ideas for multiple chapters. On the upside that means I'll update more.**

**Perfection doesn't last: I really want to take this story somewhere so I might hold off on some of my other stories in favor of this one.**

**If you like me than say you like me: I can't get these chapters typed because I'm lazy. Nothing more to it, I'm really sorry so I'll post two chapters in one day as an apology.**

**Not kids any more: I can't do chapter three until I type a few more chapters of The Galactics because it will spoil some things if I don't.**

**Our contest days: I'm trying to get the battle scenes right so I will make you all happy and will try to update by christmas.**

**How to get along: I've decided not to take it down because you all seem to like it.**

**Well that ****went well: the person I'm cola berating with has been really busy and os we haven't been able to update the story. Soon my dear children, soon.**

**Well that was just a shitload of self-promotion right there, but if you haven't read any of my other stories I would love it if you did and left me a review.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Esmeraude's power got stronger every day, the three men had left when they realized that there was no way of getting up through the staircase.

With the help of her other sailor senshi, Esmeraude was able to create a crystal with which she could see the entire planet, Not that she was all that interested in looking at the land of desolation her planet had become. No matter how they used their power the planet never seemed to heal, it was fully under control of the wise man and what was left of the black moon family. She knew that she was wrong to turn the others away, they were original members of the court after all, but she didn't think that she would be able to take another blow to her heart.

The senshi used their powers in every way they knew how, Petz called down rain and storms, Calaveras tried to make the flowers grow and tame the animals, Berthir tried to purify the oceans back into drinkable water, and Koan tried to make controlled burns to get rid of the dead plants, but it was all completely useless.

"I don't get it, why is nothing working" Esmeraude said snuffing out another one of Koan's out of control fires.

"I blame the wise man, things didn't get bad until he showed up," Berthir said, she made a sphere of water appear and making it levitate above her hand.

"Watch," she said. The sphere turned black, green, brown, and then rested on black again. Berthier hurled it against the wall and it made a terrible hissing sound.

"It's like by just being on the planet the water is poisoned," Koan muttered.

"She's right, every time I make it rain the rain turns deadly," Petz said.

"Go to the pillar and focus you energy around the crystal, I think I might be able to fix this," Esmeraude said gesturing to a door. The guardians nodded and left.

She summoned her spell book and stared down at the spell she needed, a heeling spell that could fix anything although it might not work when cast over such a large surface.

"Eleka namen namen a tun a tun eleka namen. Eleka namen namen a tun a tun eleka namen. Eleka namen namen a tun a tun eleka namen. Eleka…eleka"

The entire palace glowed and for a moment things began to heal then it all stopped and imploded on Esmeraude, the young queen dropped to the ground and she could feel the strength rapidly draining from her body, the last thing she saw was a hazy image of the wise man, and then everything went black.

**~Back with Diamande and Co.~**

"Your princess is getting stronger," wise man said. The planet was getting harder and harder to control, he had purposely kept Esmeraude from transforming and sealed away the memories of the Ayakashi sisters. But now that she was gone, and had awakened at that, there was absolutely no way to control her.

Dimande nodded, "So what, what's wrong with just letting her rule the planet like she used to?"

"I have seen the future, your princess will only lead the planet to more destruction. Your main populous and the purity of the planet was already lost during her rule, can you risk loosing something else?"

As much as it pained Dimande he knew that the wise man was probably correct and letting Esmeraude rule would lead to disaster. so he nodded and listened to the wise mans orders once again.

Wise man had flat out lied to Dimande yet again, in truth the planet would be a lot better off if Esmeraude took over. But he had planted an opinion of her in the prince's head of her being completely incompetent. Her powers were getting harder to suppress and the minute they learned how to use their powers to their full potential it was all over.

"How did your talk with wise man go, did you find out a way to get to Esmeraude?" Saphir asked after his brother came out of this room.

"We can't let Esmeraude get stronger, it will only lead to disaster for all of us"

Saphir was shocked, there was no way that could be right. The wise man must be lying, but why did he want to keep Esmeraude from bringing back the planet? Though he saw no purpose in keeping Esmeraude down he had to listen to his brother and try to at least keep her from taking over.

**~Three days later~**

Dimande went to see the wise man again, his minions had had a recent problem with the Ayakashi sisters. That problem being that every time a droid got within 50 feet of the palace it was blasted by one of them or in some cases all of them at once. Therefore he figured something must be wrong with Esmeraude for them to be that defensive.

"Prince Dimande we have a problem," Wise man said, "We must get rid of that wretched queen, and I have just the way to do it"

In front of him appeared a long sword with a jeweled hilt.

"No," He said flatly

"You must. To secure your rule and for the good of the planet we must be rid of her"

"I won't, I can't kill her"

"Not you of course my prince, you should not have to dirty your hands with her blood. But your brother on the other hand…"

An image of Saphir flickered and Dimande for the first time doubted the wise man. He knew that Saphir loved Esmeraude and would never hurt her. But if it secured his rule forever than so be it. They would have to get rid of Esmeraude.

After the meeting he sheathed the sword and gave it to Saphir, offering no explanation but simply telling him to do it.

Saphir was shocked, his brother wanted him to kill Esmeraude. She had done so much for the clan and now he wanted her dead. He knew that if he were to go through with this the Ayakashi sisters would probably meet a similar fate trying to protect her.

Unfortunately he knew that if he didn't do this the wise man would accuse him of being a traitor and then who knows what would happen. So when he found the palace he unsheathed the sword and prepared to face the Ayakashi sisters.

**~Three days prior with Esmeraude and Co.~**

Dimande was right, something was wrong with Esmeraude, after attempting to cast that spell she fell into some sort of coma. Being left completely defenseless and a little weak looking, in order to protect the secret they would kill any droid that came near the palace to protect it. They knew that they would have to face the rest of their family at some point and with the wise man with them it would be hardly be peaceful. But they had the rightful ruler of the planet on their side, so what could go wrong. Of course every time you say that things always get worse.

"Something's coming," Calaveras muttered as she looked into the crystal that the princess had created.

"One would think that they'd have the sense to stay away," Berthir said bitterly.

Things had been just as hard on the Ayakashi sisters as everyone else, after all they had been close to the others as well, especially Calaveras who complained to her sisters about missing rubis everyday.

"Guys," Calaveras said softly, "It's Saphir and he's holding a sword"

* * *

**_I doomed myself the moment I stepped into that world. I knew that. But you did it too, we followed each other into the dark and what we're experiencing now is a reaction to the light._**

* * *

**A/N: The second chapter. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story but considering the feedback I've gotten it's going to go far.**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii Doughnuts**

**~Roses**


	3. Put an end to it

**A/N: Writers block is a bitch guys, just going to put that out there right now. I'm not talking about this story, I'm talking about You'll Always Be My Best Friend, I am having to force those chapters out. I might change the swich it out with Not Kids Anymore or The Galactics. Although I do have another story idea for the total drama fandom that I will start typing after New Years. Slight Saphir x Petz but this is mainly meant to be Saphir x Esmeraude, Calveras x Rubis, and maybe Dimande x Petz if you will allow it. But Bethier and Koan still need love so if you want to enter an OC or if you want me to make one or drag in another character for them but no matter what they will all find love because this is romance and drama and that applies to all of the characters.**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

"What do you mean he has a sword?!" Petz asked, unable to believe that the man that she was sort of in love with would ever hurt any of them.

"Exactly what I said," Calaveras muttered, she felt sick. What would make him come here? He was supposed to be the smart one, the one that was going to try to convince Dimande and Wiseman to stay away from them.

Koan's hands burst into flames, a power she had learned to control since arriving here.

"Koan, no!" Berthir cried trying top get close to her sister without burning herself.

"You know what we have to do. We can't just let him get to Esmeraude, not when she is the way she is," Koan snapped at her older sister, the heat of her flames intensifying.

"Koan!" Petz cried as her little sister flew out the window, her hands totally engulfed in flames.

* * *

**~With Saphir~**

The minute the palace came into view he knew he was in trouble. The Ayakashi sisters (especially Calaveras) had a gift for sensing the energy of other beings. He realized that he was underestimating their abilities when he was almost hit with a fireball

"That was a warning," Koan levitated in front of him. He didn't see anger in her eyes just pain and regret. But she still looked better than she had been she was under Dimande's command.

"Koan don't do this," He pleaded.

"Take leave of this place. We're just fine without you," another, higher voice stated it obviously belonged to Berthir. That made him nervous, if they were here that meant that the remaining two weren't far behind. He knew that he could easily beat Koan maybe Berthir but all of them at the same time was completely out of the question, especially with them in their senshi forms.

"I have business here on behalf of Prince Dimande, let me see the princess," he said trying to sound as formal as possible.

"Well tell Dimande we won't allow it. Your not getting past us, if we have to hurt you than so be it," Petz said.

"Prisma-,"

"Don't call me that! That's not my name," she yelled. Referring to the name Wiseman gave her when she joined the clan. They all looked angry but he could tell they were holding back, if they weren't he would be nothing but a smoldering pile of ash just like all of those droids.

"Forgive me Catsy," he whispered and then used his beast hand power to choke her. With another mental apology he sent the sword flying into Prisma. Droids appeared behind him, an entire army of them all lunging for the Ayakashi sisters.

"Put an end to this Saphir," he heard his brother shout through the crowd. He was able to catch a glimpse of him holding a limp Avery in his arms.

With a simple nod he ran to the place, ready to put an end to all of this madness.

* * *

**~With Kaolinite and Co.~**

Kaori's head had been pounding for the past week, no matter him many pain killers she took it just kept thumping.

"Something must be wrong," Hotatru/Mistress 9/ The Sovereign said finally tired of watching the magus go through her third bottle of advil that day.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you said you have a bond to the other guardians and Metis right"

"Yes"

"Well if your feeling this kind of pain something must be wrong with one or all of the others"

"Hotaru I saw most of the others last week"

Hotaru gave her a look as to say 'are you stupid?', "A lot can happen in a week and you said most, who was missing?"

Kaori looked horror-stuck, "Esmeraude"

"Exactly," Hotaru said with a smirk.

"You knew didn't you, you knew that something wasn't right with her and you said nothing"

"Oh did I now? Well it is true that I have been in contact with Wiseman and he did say something about Esmeraude slipping out but that seemed completely irrelevant to your pain."

Kaori glared at her ally but turned away before she could say something she'd regret later. Something wasn't right and it was time to fix it.

She opened her communicator and the other's faces appeared on the screen, "Something's wrong"

* * *

**_I doomed myself the moment I stepped into that world. I knew that. But you did it too, we followed each other into the dark and what we're experiencing now is a reaction to the light._**

* * *

**A/N: Bam, so what did you think of that, next chapter the other guardians will arrive. Will they save Esmeraude? Will the Ayakashi sisters be ok? Will I ever update my other stories? Find out the answers to these questions and more new time on PRINCESS. Less words than usual but I…well I don't know, just roll with it. Oh by the way I should probably explain that they had different names as senshi but when they joined the black moon family as a part of completely erasing who the were Wiseman gave them new names. So they all went by the names used in the anime most of the time i.e Catsy,Berttie, Prisma, Avery, ****Emerald, etc. So when they get stressed out they use those names.  
**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii ****Doughnuts**

**~Roses **


End file.
